Threat of Love
by Hime Ackerman
Summary: Rindu. Mikasa terlalu Rindu akan Eren. Ia pun berencana mengunjunginya sampai-sampai seseorang menghalangi langkahnya. (Mikasa-Eren-Farlan)


Threat of Love

By : Hime Ackerman

Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin akan selalu milik Isayama-sensei

Here we go..

Disini Mikasa berdiri, dikota Eren sedang belajar untuk mengejar impiannya. Ia ingin membuat _surprise_. Mumpung Mikasa sedang libur kuliah 3 bulan, ia ingin mengunjungi Eren.

Ya, semenjak SMA, mereka harus berpisah sebentar, Eren keluar kota untuk belajar selama 3 tahun agar bisa melanjutkan menjadi pemimpin diperusahan _Yeagar_ milik ayahnya, berat bagi Eren harus meninggalkan Mikasa selama itu. Tapi Mikasa tegar, ini demi masa depan mereka. Sementara Mikasa tetap dikotanya, melanjutkan kuliah jurusan kedokteran.

Mikasa kembali teringat ketika terakhir kali bertemu dibandara untuk mengantarkan Eren pergi.

"_Tunggu aku Mikasa, setelah aku kembali, aku pasti akan menikahimu._"

Mikasa memejamkan matanya, ia berpikir apakah Eren marah melihat kedatangan Mikasa yang tiba-tiba mengunjunginya? Tapi salah sendiri Eren sudah hampir setengah tahun lebih tidak pernah membalas emailnya. Itu membuat Mikasa sangat khawatir.

Eren tidak mungkin mengkhianatinya. Ia kenal luar dalam Eren seperti apa. Mereka saling mencintai meskipun kata "pacaran" tidak pernah ada dalam status mereka. Mereka seperti sahabat dan juga seperti saudara. Mereka selalu bersama dan selalu mengisi.

Ayah Eren bilang mungkin Eren sedang dalam masa-masa sulit dalam belajarnya, karena sebentar lagi ia akan lulus jadi tidak bisa menghubungi Mikasa. Bahkan kedua orangtuanya juga tidak sempat dihubunginya. Ayahnya Eren juga sempat bercanda untuk menenangi hati Mikasa.

"_Aku dulu selama setahun juga tidak pernah membalas email Carla, sampai aku pulang aku dihabisi, hahaha_"

Mikasa juga sempat berpikir, jangan-jangan kedatangannya akan menganggunya? Tapi Mikasa sudah terlanjur rindu, mengunjungi sebentar tidak masalah kan? Mikasa hanya ingin bertemu Eren, memeluknya dan mendengar suaranya.

Mikasa kembali fokus. Melihat sekitar sudah dimana ia berada. Tetapi kenapa jalannya semakin sempit dan sepi? Jangan-jangan ia kesasar?

Mikasa tiba-tiba terkaget, banyak pemuda-pemuda diujung jalan Mikasa berdiri. Hari sudah mau sore, mau tidak mau, Mikasa harus tetap berjalan kedepan.

Mikasa tetap berjalan santai mencoba tenang melewati gerombolan pemuda-pemuda itu, sampai sebuah tangan menarik lengan Mikasa. Mikasa tersentak.

"Hai cantik. Mau main sebentar dengan kami?" Tanya pemuda itu penuh nafsu, tangannya ia lingkarkan dipinggang Mikasa.

Mikasa paham situasi apa yang akan terjadi. Ia segera menjatuhkan pemuda itu dengan mengangkat tubuhnya dan membantingnya. Mereka tidak tahu bahwa Mikasa jago bela diri.

"Waw." Mereka terkejut kagum dan segera berlarian menghampiri Mikasa. Mikasa mengambil kuda-kuda dan segera menghajar mereka satu-satu.

"Sial, perempuan ini kuat."

"Ayo kita kabur." Mereka berlari terbirit-birit meninggalkan Mikasa yang masih berdiri dengan kuda-kudanya. Tiba-tiba suara tepuk tangan terdengar dari belakang. Mikasa menoleh, dan didapatinya pemuda tinggi berambut cokelat muda sedang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Kau tahu? disini jalan yang seharusnya tidak boleh kau lewati, tapi aku sangat kagum kau bisa menghajar mereka semua, sepertinya kau bukan berasal dari sini ya, siapa namamu, nona manis?" Tanya pemuda tersebut dengan seringainya yang menjijikan. Mikasa yakin, ia bukan seseorang bertampang mesum biasa, tapi juga bos dari para bandit ini. Mikasa makin resah, apa Eren baik-baik saja tinggal dikota ini?

"Biarkan aku lewat!" Jawab Mikasa dingin.

"Kau lewat tinggal lewat saja, manis. Tapi langkahi dulu aku kalau kau bisa." Ujar si mesum itu santai sambil merentangkan tangannya, ya si rambut cokelat dan tampan itu seperti ingin memeluk Mikasa.

Mikasa tidak ingin membuang waktu terlalu banyak, ia ingin segera mengakhiri ini dan bertemu Eren secepatnya. Mikasa pun mengambil nafas panjang dan segera berlari untuk menghajar pemuda mengesalkan ini.

Pemuda itu tersenyum senang ketika Mikasa berlari kearahnya dan mulai menghajarnya. Pemuda itu mengakui kalau bela diri Mikasa sangat bagus, tapi masih jauh dengan levelnya. Setiap serangan Mikasa, ia bisa menghindar dengan baik, bahkan dengan satu tangan saja. Mikasa hampir di buat kalah.

Merasa pertandingan ini harus segera berakhir, Pemuda itu menarik kedua tangan Mikasa kebelakang dengan satu tangannya, dan tangan yg lainnya digunakan untuk memeluk leher Mikasa dari belakang.

"Permainan mu sangat indah, manis.. aku jadi tidak sabar bagaimana kalau kita melakukannya diatas ranjang ya.." Bisik pemuda itu nakal sambil menjilati daun telinga Mikasa, Mikasa bergidik ngeri, segera saja dengan kakinya yg bebas Ia berbalik dan ingin menendang perut pemuda mesum ini, tapi sialnya kakinya justru ditangkap oleh pemuda itu. Keseimbangan Mikasa goyah, ia hampir jatuh kalau tidak ditangkap oleh pemuda itu.

Tapi karena pemuda itu merasa permainan makin menarik, ia malah sengaja membuat mereka berdua terjatuh. Sekarang Mikasa ada dibawah kendalinya karena pemuda itu ada diatas tubuhnya.

"Kusso, minggir kau!"

"Stt.. gadis cantik seperti kau tidak pantas berkata kasar!" Ucap pemuda itu sambil menaruh jari telunjuknya dibibir Mikasa. Seketika pemuda itu langsung terhipnotis, bibir merah muda Mikasa sungguh lembut, hatinya berdesir, ia lihat wajah Mikasa yang cantik. Benar-benar kulitnya putih seputih porselen.

Mikasa justru sebaliknya, ia muak sekali dengan keadaanya yang seperti itu. Dan ia tidak menyangka, pemuda mengesalkan ini ternyata sangat hebat dalam bela diri.

"Minggir, brengsek." Mikasa masih mencoba mengangkat tubuh pemuda itu dengan kedua tangannya. Namun hasilnya nihil.

"Aku tidak mau, sebelum kau beritahu namamu!"

"Ugh.." Mikasa tidak bisa bergerak, pemuda itu semakin menghimpit tubuhnya.

Seketika ia teringat Eren, ia tidak mau Eren melihatnya dalam keadaan memalukan seperti ini. Mikasa harus segera mengakhirinya.

"Mi..Mikasa…" Ucap Mikasa terengah-engah, nafasnya pun bisa dirasakan oleh pemuda tersebut. Pemuda itu tersenyum senang

"Mikasa? Nama yang cantik!" Pemuda itu malah mengelus pipi Mikasa lembut.

"Kau, brengsek! Ku bilang lepaskan!" Mikasa geram sejadi-jadinya

"Oke oke!" Pemuda itu segera berdiri karna tidak tahan melihat Mikasa yang terus memaki-maki dirinya.

Pemuda itu menawarkan bantuan dengan mengulurkan tangannya ketika melihat Mikasa kesusahan untuk berdiri, dengan bodohnya, Mikasa menerima saja, ia tidak tahu setelah Mikasa memegang tangan itu, pemuda itu malah menariknya. Seketika tubuh Mikasa tertarik dan wajah mereka kini berhadapan kembali. Tiba-tiba sebuah ciuman lembut mendarat dibibir Mikasa.

"A..apa.."Mikasa shock, ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi barusan.

"Anggap itu salam perkenalan dariku, Mikasa..!" Ujar Pemuda itu santai, membuat Mikasa makin geram dan marah.

"Sungguh, kau pasti lebih cantik jika berwajah ceria, hahaha, sepertinya aku harus segera pergi, semoga kita bertemu lagi, dadah manis!" Pemuda itu langsung pergi dengan santainya.

"Awas Kau sialan!"

Mikasa merasa tidak beruntung hari ini, hari pertama menginjakan kaki dikota impiannya malah berujung petaka, bertemu pemuda mesum dan mengesalkan yang Mikasa masih belum diketahui namanya itu. Ah, masa bodoh dengan namanya, semoga ia tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi. Mikasa juga kesal karena pemuda itu seenak jidat mengambil ciumannya. Tapi untungnya itu bukan ciuman pertamanya. Ya, ciuman pertama sudah pasti ia lakukan dengan Eren dahulu saat mereka berpisah dibandara. Mikasa makin merasa bersalah.

Mikasa pun kembali mencari tempat kuliah dimana Eren belajar.

TBC


End file.
